As the media use environment has recently changed from watching TV in real time to using online video services, the percentage of personal media and individual broadcasting services such as a multi-channel network (MCN) has increased. The creation of contents for personal media and personal broadcasting systems are being considered as an important research field. Particularly, MCNs and content quality are improving rapidly. However, realistic viewing technology has not yet been commercialized and is still in a research stage.
Further, regarding a method for displaying realistic media, a virtual reality (VR) imaging technology has been suggested to provide a three-dimensional scene from a certain location in a certain direction as desired by a user, but has focused mostly on the creation of contents. Imaging technology and system still need to be researched. Particularly, in realistic media broadcasting, a method for efficient information exchange between a content provider and viewers needs to be researched, and there has been a demand for research to obtain realistic media and efficiently transfer information.
Regarding methods for managing such large scale images, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0010752, which is a prior art, relates to 3D video coding method based on panorama, and discloses the formation of a panoramic video from multi-view taken by multiple cameras, through a stitching algorithm.